Being Mr Lane
by Mercedes88
Summary: Clark Kent is happily married to the love of his life, intrepid reporter Lois Lane. But how does the world's greatest superhero feel about being Mr. Lane? A bit of a twist on the future of Lois and Clark as we know it. Sequel to Being Mrs. Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Hi all - it certainly has been a while. I had this story lying around and thought I'd dust it off and share it with you. The first part is set before Being Mrs. Superman time frame and focuses on one aspect of the Lane/Kent relationship.

Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Clark Kent was furious.

His wife had done it.

Again.

Despite the fact he'd asked her—no, no—asked wasn't the right word. Begged her. Pleaded with her. Even demanded that she not take this story…

She'd taken it anyway.

It was probably the demand that did it.

The last straw. The final shove that sent her tumbling from the precipice of indecision headlong into reckless action.

And landed her here.

In jail.

Clark had received the call an hour before and he was still hoping it'd only been a dream.

* * *

"_Clark?"_

"_Hey, hon. Where are you? I expected you home by now." _

_Cradling the phone to his ear, Clark picked fourteen month old Lily up from her high chair and grimaced at the amount of food falling to the floor. The blue-eyed cherub in his outstretched hands didn't seem to notice. She kicked her bare feet with joyous abandon and flashed a dimpled smile. _

_Clark couldn't help but smile back at his little bundle of energy. "Lils and I've already had dinner." He grimaced again as he mumbled more to himself. "Though, in truth, she wore most of hers."_

"_Yeah. Um, Clark, I need you to come pick me up."_

"_Ok. Where are you?" Clark repeated as he winked at the youngest member of the Kent family before depositing her on the counter next to the sink and grabbing the wipes meant for just such occasions. Tickling Lily's tummy had the desired effect. Her delighted giggles filled the kitchen and provided just the distraction he needed for the necessary and usually scream-filled clean up job._

"_At the Metropolis Police Station." _

_Alarm bells instantly clanged an agitated warning. _

"_O…K." His smile faded, brows furrowed. The police station. A call from the police station was not necessarily a bad thing, he reasoned. Usually. After all, she could be getting the latest scoop on some innocuous story. Or pestering the guys about their upcoming loses at the next poker night. _

_Right? _

_A pair of chubby hands reaching for the curtains brought him back to the present. He stopped Lily from bringing a pile of calico ruffles down on her head. Barely. "Just let me clean Lils and we'll head on over."_

"_Clark, can you not bring Lily?"_

_Now he knew something was wrong. "Why not?"_

_Ignoring his question, she added another request. "And can you bring some money."_

"_Loiiis…" Aaand now he was just hoping beyond hope._

"_And can you not hang up on me while I explain? They only allow one phone call and this one's mine."_

"_Awww, Lois…" Clark groaned as his head dropped in believing disbelief. "What did you do now?"_

* * *

Of all the irresponsible, crazy, irresponsible…

Pulling abruptly into an empty spot in front of the Metropolis police station, Clark shifted the gear into park with a little too much force. His seatbelt was unhooked before the engine had a chance to sputter to a halt. His slamming door rocked the car.

Clark took a deep breath and tempered his simmering fury before retrieving a freshly cleaned and diapered Lily from the car seat. Turning to the steps of the station, he halted abruptly at the sound of his impish cherub's clapping hands and excited exclamation.

"Mama!"

Father and daughter simultaneously turned toward each other. Clark with a scowl; Lily, with a bubbly smile.

A chubby finger dripping with slobber pointed to the massive building in front of them. "Mama!"

Clark sighed and shook his head. "It's so sad you're already making that connection."

Innocent eyes blinked at him as Lily bounced in his arms a pout forming on her rosebud lips. Obviously, he wasn't moving quickly enough for his demanding little angel. "Mama?"

Clark sighed resignedly. "Yeah, pumpkin, you're going to see mommy." Determination flashed through his eyes as he turned toward the station. "_After_ I get through with her."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews, likes, etc on this story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Would love to know what you think! **

**p.s. For those of you familiar with Dukes of Hazzard - yes, I stole the officer's name. ;)**

**Hugs to all!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Name?" After stretching the one syllable word into two and wrapping it in a heavy Southern drawl, the barely-out-of-training officer behind the police desk stared down at the station's opened booking log.

"Lois Lane."

The rookie's head instantly snapped up and his green eyes narrowed under a shock of auburn hair. A knowing smirk formed. "Relation?"

"I'm her husband."

"So, _you're_ Mr. Lane." He leaned back in the chair and openly scrutinized Clark for a brief moment before shaking his head in what could only be described as a mixture of disbelief, admiration and not a little humor.

"Actually, my name is…"

Officer Coltrane, as his name badge announced, blew out an exasperated breath before lunging head first into very muddy waters. "Gotta say, Mr. Lane, I've been growing mightly curiouser and curiouser the more she talked 'bout you. 'My husband this' and 'my husband that'. Why I was 'xpectin' Superman hisself to come walkin' through that do'."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't see how you do it, myself. I mean, she can turn a head and all, but that wife of yours sure is as headstrong as an allegory on the banks of the Nile."

"An allegory on the…" Clark's brows knit in confusion. "What?"

"Why, back home in Georgia, a woman like that requires a lot of rope. Gotta put her in her place real early like and tie her up if need be." He leaned across the desk, lowered his voice and cocked an eyebrow. "See, these city gals they've been given a little too much freedom if'n ya ask me. Might do you some good to bend her over a knee once in a while. Show her who's boss…" He sent Clark a wink. "…if'n ya get my drift."

"Uh…"

Face beaming with a brand new thought, the young man slapped his hand on the desk. "Say! Have you ever been to a hog tying festival…"

"Rosco!" A booming voice behind him stopped whatever misguided rambles the young man was about to embark on. "How many times have I told you to keep your personal opinions…personal?" All three of his chubby chins jutted out in exasperation. "It's time for you to do the rounds." The sergeant in charge nodded his head toward Clark. "I'll handle this one."

Face blushing blood red, Rosco cast one glance in Clark's direction before making a clumsy exit past a chagrined Sergeant Fred Wilson.

"Hey, Clark."

"Fred."

The overweight, uniformed officer moved clumsily from behind the counter and waddled out to meet Clark. "Sorry 'bout that. He's brand new in town." He stuck out his doughnut grabbing, sugar-covered hand in greeting. "I think the aggressiveness of our Metropolis women has been a bit of a culture shock to him."

"Can't say that I blame him." Clark mumbled, his tone distracted, but forgiving.

"And, I'm sorry about all of this." Fred continued as he swept a hand in the air.

"Don't be. I have no doubt you were just doing your job." Dismissing Fred's apology with a wave of his hand, Clark shifted an overly curious, trying-to-climb-over-daddy's-shoulder Lily from one arm to the other. "So. What was it this time?" He started with the lesser infractions. "Unpaid parking fines? Public disturbance? Assaulting an officer?"

"Trespassing."

"Of course." Clark sighed resignedly and pulled out his billfold. "How much?"

"Three hundred."

Clark counted out the money and handed it to the officer he'd developed a friendship with over the past few months. "Do me a favor. Don't let her know I've paid this."

"Ok, but that's gonna be kinda hard when we release her."

"Oh, you won't be. At least not yet." Clark informed the officer cryptically. "Another thing." He handed Lily over to an unprepared Fred. "Wait two minutes and bring her back."

"Hey. Are you sure you want to take munchkin back there?" Fred was already regretting his previously empty arms as Lily Kent decided his badge looked like dessert. He could already feel slobber soaking through his uniform. "Lois was adamant that the kid not be involved."

"Why do you think I brought her?" Clark called over his shoulder as he passed through the swinging half-door un-escorted. "Now where is she?"

"Private cell. Second one in the back." His directions were muffled as Lily had decided to abandon his badge for his ever intriguing, untrimmed moustache. He winced when Lily reached up and yanked on a fistful of whiskers. She giggled. "Clark. Beware. She's in a mood."

Clark simply nodded his thanks and steeled himself to confront the love of his life.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the reviews and support! It means more than you know. Hope you enjoy - would love to hear what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She was pacing in her cell. Agitated. Distracted. Oblivious to his sudden presence. Mumbling to herself under her breath, the barely restrained restlessness was rolling off of her in waves.

Clark stayed in the shadows a moment and watched her.

And in that moment he marveled once again at the wonder that was Lois Lane.

She had the uncanny ability to pull out of him the most conflicting emotions. The barely-there costume she chose for this particular lead sent a shot of desire through him that instantly warred with protective jealousy. The way she nervously chewed her nails was both amusing and troublesome. Because Lois only chewed her nails when she herself was troubled. But her specialty, the one skill she had employed effortlessly the past few weeks, was making him maddeningly exasperated and insanely relieved all at the same time.

He knew when he married Lois Lane that she was going to be a handful. And he'd been right. The tenacity with which she attacked life made for exciting - and uncertain - times.

Not just for her, but for everyone in her sphere.

That she had landed herself in jail twice in the past month had been the main topic of conversation around the Daily Planet's water coolers for weeks. The latest round of office pools sprang like geysers from those chats. When news of this one leaked, it would most certainly prove to either increase the money in someone's wallet or the funds in the jar hidden in Perry White's office.

And all of that was well and good and simply a typical reaction to normal Lois Lane behavior.

But the fact that lately she'd been taking on more dangerous assignments alone, well, that just was plain worrisome.

There was something going on with her. Something that was driving her to be more reckless than usual. Something she had yet to share with him.

And Clark Kent was determined to find out what it was.

Clark took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows.

"And here I thought we'd agreed you'd only strip for me."

Lois spun in his direction, relief written all over her expression. "Clark, finally!" She glanced down at her outfit. "Our agreement is still in tact, Smallville." She tossed him a chagrined smirk. "What you see is all they got."

Seeing a shiver run through her and the goose bumps on her skin, Clark shrugged out of his coat and slipped it to her through the bars. "Here. You must be cold."

"My hero." Flashing him a grin, Lois slipped his coat on and heaved a grateful sigh. "Boy, I thought you were never going to get here. I swear, for a man who can..." Though no one was within earshot, she lowered her voice instinctively. "...travel faster than a speeding bullet, you sure did take your own sweet time." An inquiring eyebrow rose. "So? What was it? What took so long? Because I'm telling you, if I had to spend one more minute in here..."

It was then she noticed Clark's hands were empty.

"Wait. Where are the keys?"

"I don't have them." Clark responded calmly.

Lois' hazel eyes flickered from her husband to the door that led to freedom then back again. "Well, then where's Fred? Why's he taking so long?"

"Lois. Prepare yourself." Clark stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He didn't speak till his feet were flat on the ground again. "You're not getting out."

"What?" Lois' voice dropped to a simmering low. "Why not?" As usual, she jumped to conclusions. Sighing, she wrapped her fingers around the bars. "Ugh, I don't believe this. How high have they set bail? We can always get Perry to cover…"

"It's not the money."

Two seconds of silence.

Then she exploded. "UN-believable! They can't possibly try to pull the three strikes rule on me! I'm Lois Lane! How does anyone expect me to fight for TRUTH, JUSTICE and the AMERICAN WAY if I'm LOCKED BEHIND BARS?" That last part was directed at the locked door leading to the outside world.

"It's not that either."

Uncertain and deflated, Lois' gaze fixed on her next target and her arms crossed defensively. "Alright, then…what is it? What's going on?"

Clark pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly before pronouncing his judgment. "I've decided to let you spend the night."

You could hear a pin drop. In Gotham. And Star City.

"You've…what?" An eyebrow arched. Disbelief invaded her eyes. Lips tightened. "Clark, come on. Quit playing games."

"This isn't a game, Lois."

Eyes narrowed, Lois really took Clark in for the first time. To the outside world, he was the very picture of calm. But to the one who knew him best, he was anything but. There was a steely set to his jaw. A tightness in his lips. And a storm brewing in his eyes.

She had several options at her disposal: she could throw a royal fit that would get her nowhere; she could play it all off as a joke, a little bit of nothing that happened every day, but given the set of Clark's jaw, she'd be the only one laughing; or she could be reasonable and conciliatory.

Clark watched her mind spin with lighting quick speed. He would have enjoyed the show had the situation not been bordering on serious. He braced himself for whatever wicked plan was forming in her mind.

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're angry with me." Aaannd she was going with reasonable and conciliatory. The puppy dog eyes made a fierce appearance and the sweetness of her smile belied the devil in her plan. "Look, I know I went too far this time. And I'm sorry. So..." Reaching through the bars, Lois grabbed his tie and gently pulled him forward as her coy gaze focused first on his full lips then slide up to his eyes. "...why don't you do that thing you do with bending steel..." She flashed him a smile to end all smiles. "...sweep me off my feet and take me home where I can make it up to you in ways you will never forget. I am, after all, dressed for just such an occasion."

"Hmmm...tempting..." Clark purposely gave her a moment of victory then suddenly pulled back, rejecting her obvious ploy to get off the hook. "...but no."

Lois' impatient sigh filled the room. "Clark..."

Clark interrupted her before she could start. "I warned you about this, didn't I? Didn't I say you were going to end up in jail or dead if you followed that lead?"

"Clark."

"I'm just glad it's only this."

"Look, Smallville." She was trying hard not to lose her patience, but he was making it increasingly more difficult. Her hands hit her shapely hips. "Now is not the time for this discussion."

"No? I don't see a better one. See, right now, you're pretty much a captive audience. I can say and do whatever I want and you're going to have to stand there and listen."

Irritation flashed through Lois' eyes as her chest rose and fell with a frustrated sigh. "Clark Jerome Kent, get me out of here right this instant!"

"No can do." A determined Clark was prepared for every trick, every outburst. Too much was on the line to cave now. "This is your third arrest in a month. Do you want to tell me what this is all about? Why are you determined to take each and every last dangerous story that comes your way? I mean, what are you trying to do? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lois scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Ridiculous. Me." Clark repeated, his eyes becoming to blazing balls of skeptical accusation. "That's funny because as I recall, I was the one at home. You know, taking care of our daughter. Not running around Metropolis antagonizing the biggest mob boss in town."

"I wasn't antagonizing anyone. I just went to check up on a lead and got caught is all." She replied with a flippant wave of her hand.

Which only served to irritate Clark more. "Lois, this has to stop. You have to make some changes."

"Oh, really." Arms crossed in front of her, a defiant chin rose. "And what exactly does that mean? Are you going to demand I quit my job now?"

Clark dismissed the thought outright. "Of course not. I would _never _do that. I know how much reporting means to you."

"Then what exactly are you asking me to do?" Lois challenged.

"_Think_ for once! Think about me, about Lily, before you jump into these dangerous, untenable situations."

"Oh, right. Like you do."

A determined eyebrow rose. "That's not the same thing and you know it. _You_ are _not_ invulnerable."

"Do you know how unfair it is for you to expect me to give it all up just because I'm a woman?"

"When did I ever ask you to do that?" Clark shot back, thoroughly confused by Lois' apparent assumptions. "You know as well as I do that I have never treated your desires and dreams as second best. You're the star of Lane and Kent. Everyone knows that. I'm _proud_ of that, Lois. And I don't want that to change."

"Then what do you want?"

He took a step closer to the bars, his eyes flashing with emotion. "I want to not have to fight you over every single story. I want for you, just once, to take my feelings into consideration before plunging headfirst into every reckless situation that crosses your path. I want to not worry that I'm going to have to raise Lily on my own because you've pulled some stunt like this and it went too far!"

As if on cue, the door swung open and framed Fred holding a squirming bundle of cuteness.

"Mama!"

"_Clark._" The devastation in Lois' voice proved Clark's instincts correct. "_What _is she doing here?"

"What did you expect me to do with her, Lois? Chloe's out of town. Mom's not scheduled back from D.C. until next week. Mr. Ross just had open heart surgery. I had no other choice but to bring her." Clark Kent wasn't above the occasional jab. "Besides, I figured it was time Lily got to see where her mom likes to spend all of her time lately."

"_That_ was a cheap shot." Lois accused through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

"Cheap but true."

"Mama...mama, cage?" Lily's big blue eyes swung from Lois to Clark, her lower lip jutted out and started to quiver. "Dada fix?"

"Clark, _please_." Lois instantly deflated. "She's getting upset."

"A normal reaction to the sight of a jail cell. From a Lane no less. Imagine that." Clark quipped.

"Clark!"

Sighing heavily, Clark rescued Fred from the littlest Kent and stepped aside to let him unlock Lois' cell. Clark instantly filled the entrance and transferred Lily into Lois' waiting arms. "Here."

"Shh, baby, it's ok." Lois hugged Lily to her as she patted her back and spoke soothingly to her. "Mommy's ok, see?" She shot Clark a warning look. "Daddy may not be when mommy gets home…"

"Which won't be tonight." Clark supplied.

"Lily belle, sometimes your daddy is such a jack…"

"Lo…" Clark warned.

"…donkey." Lois adjusted.

"Dada donk?" Distress quickly forgotten, Lily giggled at the sound and kicked her feet in delight.

A proud smile swept over Lois' expression as she bounced Lily. "That's right, Lils. Dada donk."

Which only encouraged Lily more. "Dada donk! Dada donk! Dada donk!"

"Alright, that's it. Come on, angel." Shaking his head in annoyance at the amusement welling up inside of him, Clark extracted Lily from Lois' arms as he turned to go. "We've gotta go and mommy has some thinking to do."

"You're really serious right now." Astounded, Lois made a move to follow him.

"Is there really any part of the last five minutes that have indicated I'm not?" Clark turned to face her, his expression softening as a hand gravitated upward to cup her face. "Look. I'm not asking you to quit your job or change who you are. But you've got to realize what you do no longer affects just you. Just be aware of that and don't willingly put us in a position to lose you. Take it down a notch, ok? Before we end up somewhere we can't come back from."

"Clark, I..."

Sighing, Clark leaned forward, his voice gentle and loving. "I love you, Lois. You are my entire life and I cannot…I _will not_ lose you."

With a lingering kiss and one last pleading look, Clark left Lois to ponder the burdens of being Mr. Lane.

tbc...


End file.
